Jung Taekwoon-ku
by januarti yanu
Summary: Hakyeon hanya tidak sadar, anak laki-laki yang ia rawat selama ini telah berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang mampu memikatnya. / VIXX / Cha Hakyeon / Jung Taekwoon / Leon / GS/ M (so be carefull) / I told you..


Namanya Jung Taekwoon, bocah laki laki yang umurnya terpaut lima tahun denganku. Ibu kandungnya telah meninggal saat dia berumur enam tahun, ayahnya yang seorang nahkoda terpaksa menikah lagi dengan seorang janda beranak satu, agar taekwoon tidak kehilangan sosok ibu dalam hidupnya sekaligus menjaga jagoan kecil itu jika sang ayah pergi berlayar selama berbulan-bulan. itu penjelasan almarhum ibuku saat aku bertanya siapa tetangga sebelah ketika kami menempati rumah baru.

Anak Bibi Lee, ibu tiri Taekwoon, adalah teman satu kelasku, Kim Jisoo, gadis paling sombong dan keras kepala yang pernah kukenal. Aku sempat berfikir kalau hidup Taekwoon sangat sial karena memilik kakak tiri seperti itu. Sampai aku sadar jika Bibi Lee dan anaknya memang tidak seharusnya mengurus Taekwoon.

Aku masih ingat, saat itu tepat seminggu setelah kematian ibuku dan Paman Jung baru saja berangkat untuk berlayar, Taekwoon sudah mendapat bentakan, tamparan, dan pengusiran dari Bibi Lee. Padahal saat itu sedang awal musim dingin, aku mendengar dengan jelas dari balik pintu perintah Bibi Lee yang menyuruh bocah yang bahkan belum lulus sekolah dasar untuk tidur di luar selama semalam.

Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung menarik tangan bocah yang sedang bergetar karena takut ke dalam rumah. Kulihat pipinya memerah dan ada sedikit darah disudut bibirnya, astaga bagaimana mereka bisa tega melukai anak sepolos Taekwoon. Yang bahkan bisa mengeluarkan wajah manisnya saat aku menawarkan segelas coklat hangat, ah.. aku masih ingat kami menghabiskan malam itu dengan mendengarkan cerita penganiayaan Bibi lee dan rasa rindu dari bibir Taekwoon untuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Dasar anak sialan, keluar kau anak pembawa sial, jangan pulang kerumah malam ini." Aku terlonjak mendengar bentakan dari rumah tetangga sebelah, pasti Bibi Lee sedang memarahi Taekwoon lagi.

Sudah cukup sering aku mendengar kata-kata kasar keluar dari wanita yang lebih tua dari almarhum ibuku itu, Bibi Lee dan Jisoo hanya akan baik pada Taekwoon saat Paman Jung pulang, mereka akan terdengar seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia saat berempat, seperti cerita cinderella versi laki-laki.

Awalnya aku hanya akan mengabaikan teriakan itu seperti biasa, namun saat aku mendengar suara bantingan pintu dan suara Taekwoon yang terus memanggil 'ibu..ibu' dari luar, aku sadar kalau kali ini aku tidak bisa diam saja. Jadi tanpa berfikir dua kali aku langsung membuka pintu dan menarik Taekwoon masuk ke dalam rumah, sial udaranya sangat dingin dan Taekwoon hanya memakai piyamanya, tidak bisakah mereka memberikan jaket atau selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Tenang saja, kau aman disini, kakak tidak akan memberi tau ibumu kalau kamu menginap disini, ah namaku cha hakyeon." Itu kata-kata pertama yang kuucapkan setelah hampir lima tahun menjadi tetangganya. Dan dia hanya menatapku dengan mata yang masih meneteskan air mata.

" Namamu taekwoon kan? Kau mau coklat hangat hm?" Aku bisa melihat bekas memerah dipipi chubby miliknya, ah jangan lupakan sedikit noda darah disudut bibirnya, sebenarnya seberapa keras Bibi Lee menampar anak ini.

" Kemarilah, akan kakak buatkan coklat hangat, lalu luka bengkak dipipimu itu perlu dikompres." Ucapku sambil menariknya ke dapur, setidaknya dia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Eh.. astaga dia terlihat lucu sekali saat menatap seisi rumahku.

Namanya Jung Taekwoon, bocah yang hampir lulus sekolah dasar, bocah yang memiliki kisah hidup yang buruk dan semakin buruk saat seorang laki-laki mampir ke rumahnya, mengabarkan jika kapal Paman Jung terbalik dan jenasahnya tidak dapat ditemukan. Bibi Lee langsung histeri begitu mendengar kabar itu, Jisoo juga menangis dan berusaha menenangkan ibunya. Sementara Taekwoon hanya diam sambil menunduk, tapi aku bisa melihat tatapan matanya yang kosong serta raut wajah yang bertanya-tanya mengapa semua ini menimpa dirinya.

Sebulan setelah kami memberi penghormatan terakhir pada Paman Jung, tepatnya setelah uang asuransi Paman Jung cair. Bibi Lee langsung pindah bersama putrinya, meninggalkan Taekwoon sendiri di kota ini dan parahnya rumah yang mereka tempati itu juga sudah dijual.

Aku baru pulang dari cafe milikku saat melihat sebuah truk jasa pindahan yang terparkir di dekat pintu masuk gedung flat kami, kupikir ada tetangga dari lantai atas yang akan pindah karena sebentar lagi mereka akan memiliki dua anak sekaligus. Namun saat aku berada dilantai flatku, aku bisa melihat beberapa petugas jasa perpindahan yang sedang bekerja di rumah Taekwoon. Bibi Lee terlihat sibuk mengarahkan orang orang itu untuk bekerja, sementa Jisoo sedang berbicara dengan Taekwoon yang...menangis?

" Kumohon ibu, tolong bawa aku pindah ?" Kata-kata itu kudengar dari bibir Taekwoon yang sepertinya kembali terluka, astaga.. mereka akan pindah tanpa mengajak Taekwoon?

" Permisi bibi.." kataku untuk menarik perhatian perempuan yang sepertinya senang sekali berdandan itu, sangat Kim Jisoo sekali.

" Apa? Kau ingin ikut campur lagi gadis kecil?" –sinisnya padaku, sementara Jisoo hanya memandang tidak suka padaku.

" Apa bibi sekeluarga akan pindah? Kemana? Bukankah semester baru akan segera dimulai.. lalu jisoo dan taek..."

" Kami akan pindah ke busan, tenang saja temanku tersayang, kau akan jadi siswi paling cantik setelah ini karena aku dan ibuku akan pindah, dan aku akan masuk sekolah yang lebih elit dari sekolahmu itu." –potong jisoo

" Lalu taekwoon?"

" Mungkin akan menjadi gembel" –jawab Bibi Lee sambil mendorong kepala Taekwoon sedikir keras.

Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana wanita ini bisa menyebut dirinya seorang ibu saat dia dengan tega menelantarkan Taekwoon yang jelas-jelas yatim piatu. Padahal dulu ayah dan ibuku sangat mendambakan lahirnya seorang bayi laki-laki, ya meski yang terlahir adalah aku dan ayah meninggal sebelum aku lahir. Aku berani bertaruh kalau saja ayah atau ibuku masih ada mereka pasti berharap aku mendapatkan adik seperti Taekwoon. Ah ya benar.. adik seperti Taekwoon.

" Saya tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi jika bibi dan jisoo meninggalkan taekwoon, bolehkan saya yang mengurusnya mulai sekarang?" -kataku penuh keyakinan

Ketiga pasang mata itu langsung menatap tidak percaya padaku tapi detik berikutnya tatapan itu langsung berubah, satu tatapan penuh terima kasih dan dua tatapan penuh mengejek.

" Well, temanku cha hakyeon tersayang –aku merasa jijik saat Jisoo mengucapkan kata kata itu- kurasa aku dan ibuku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau mau merawat anak ini –dia mendorong taekwoon kearahku- jadi kami tidak perlu repot repot memikirkan dimana dia akan tidur saat pemilik baru rumah ini datang."

" Aku akan merawatnya dengan baik, bibi dan jisoo bisa menjenguk taekwoon jika merindukannya. Sekarang bisakan kalian menyerahkan barang barang taekwoon padaku?"-aku masih bisa menjaga kesopanan pada orang yang lebih tua, tapi pada Jisoo? Aku sudah muak terus melihat wajahnya disekolah dan dirumah.

Aku langsung menyuruh Taekwoon masuk ke dalam rumahku, sementara aku membereskan barang-barang Taekwoon yang ada di kamarnya untuk kubawa kerumah. Setelah mendapat ijin dari Bibi Lee dan mengetahui dimana letak barang-barang penting milik Taekwoon, seperti pakaian, buku, mainan, dan surat kelahiran atas nama Taekwoon.

" Malam ini tidurlah di kamar kakak, hanya kamar itu yang bisa digunakan, besok kita kan menyiapkan kamar untukmu ya?." –ucapku sambil membelai kepalanya untuk menarik perhatian Taekwoon yang sedang melamun.

" Mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi keluarga, anggap saja kakak adalah kakak kandungmu, jangan sungkan, katakan pada kakak semua yang kamu butuhkan, akan kakak penuhi semuanya." Lanjutku sambit tersenyum untuk menyakinkan Taekwoon jika aku tidak akan meninggalkan dia sendiri.

" Te..terimakasih..." aku mendengar suara lirih yang ia ucapkan, dan sadar atau tidak aku langsung memeluknya sangat erat.. membiarkan dia kembali menangis dan memanggil kedua orang tuanya, setidaknya setelah ini aku akan berjuang untuk membuat Taekwoon merasakan keluarga yang bahagia.

Namanya Jung Taekwoon, pemuda yang sebentar lagi berumur dua puluh dua tahun. Siapa sangka pemuda yang masih memiliki lemak bayi dipipinya dan tubuh atletis ini memiliki kisah hidup yang buruk dulunya. Pemuda yang hampir sepuluh tahun tinggal denganku, pemuda yang menjadi sandaran hidupku sekaligus pelindungku, pft.. lucu sekali saat ingat dulu aku yang melindungi dia, dan sekarang dia menjadi sosok kakak yang posesif kepada adiknya.

Pemuda yang sejak kecil telah terlihat tampan dan sekarang harus ku akui dia menjadi sangat amat tampan, namun sayang.. sifatnya menjadi cenderung dingin, hanya saat saat tertentu saja dia bisa menunjukkan sisi kanak-kanaknya padaku.. ah aku jadi merindukan Taekwoon kecil yang manis dan penurut, bukan pemuda yang lebih tinggi dariku dengan tubuh sempurna ini, yang hanya akan menunjukkan puppy eyesnya sambil minta maaf saat aku memarahinya.

Ah ngomong-ngomong tentang tubuhnya itu, aku sampai syok saat melihatnya untuk pertama kali, seingatku Taekwoon dulunya memilik tubuh yang kecil dan kurus karena perawatan Bibi Lee yang salah, namun saat sekolah menengah atas tiba-tiba saja dia telah menjelma menjadi pemuda dengan tubuh bagai model-model terkenal dengan garis kotak-kotak samar yang membentuk perutnya.

Kami baru saja pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar, bukan rumah baru, ini rumah kedua orang tuaku, flat yang sebelumnya disewa ibuku karena rumah ini terlalu besar untuk diisi aku dan ibuku. Selama aku tinggal di flat, rumah ini disewakan pada kenalan ayah, baru minggu kemarin mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kontrak lalu pindah ke pulau jeju. Dan karena aku yang malas mencari penyewa baru, aku memutuskan untuk kembali rumah ini, setidaknya rumah ini lebih dekat dengan sekolah Taekwoon dan kampusku tentu saja.

Pagi ini, seperti biasa aku akan bangun pagi, mandi, lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua, dan membangunkan Taekwoon...astaga dia jadi susah bangun pagi sejak masuk SMA, mungkin terlalu banyak memainkan game, haah.. salahku juga terlalu menuruti keinginannya, tapi yang aku herankan kenapa dia masih bisa juara, kalau setiap aku melihatnya, dia hanya bermain game.

Jadi tanpa sungkan aku langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan bersiap-siap berteriak untuk membangunkannnya, dia tidak akan bangun jika kalian menggunakan cara halus untuk membangunkannya, aku sudah terlatih untuk itu.

" YAK TAEK...woon" –teriakanku berhenti saat sadar jika tempat tidurnya telah rapi, dan kemana anak itu? tumben sekali dia sudah bangun jam segini, apa dia sedang ada dikamar mandi? Tapi kenapa aku tidak mendengar suara air yang mengalir..

Dan boom.. saat kulangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kamar mandi di sudut ruangan pribadi Taekwoon, pintu itu langsung terbuka lebar. Taekwoon berada di sana, dengan rambut yang setengah basah terlihat jika dia baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Sementara tangannya masih mengusap rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil, dia menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

Awalnya aku masih bisa tersenyum seperti biasa saat melihat wajahnya, namun saat pandanganku turun tubuhnya yang hanya di tutupi handuk besar di area pinggang, entah mengapa aku langsung membalikkan badan dengan pipi merona parah. Se..sejak kapan tubuhnya jadi sebagus itu? sejak kapan hamster kecilku memiliki bahu dan dada yang terlihat nyaman untuk bersandar? Sejak kapan dia memiliki perut rata berbentuk itu? oke oke, sejak dulu dia memang tidak pernah gemuk, tapi perutnya yang sekarang seakan-akan minta untuk... astaga, ya Cha Hakyeon apa yang sedang kau pikirkan itu.

" Cepat turun, sarapannya sudah siap, kakak tidak ingin kamu terlambat." Aku langsung turun setelah mendengar gumaman Taekwoon tanda dia mendengarkan ucapanku.

Ya Tuhan..aku bahkan tidak berani menatap anak itu, pikiranku jadi kemana-mana saat melihat tubuhnya. Huft, mulai sekarang 'Dilarang Melihat Taekwoon Tanpa Pakaian' benar-benar bisa meracuni otak ternyata.

Namanya Jung Taekwoon, bocah yang dulu sering kupeluk saat mengalami mimpi buruk, anak laki-laki yang akan kuhapus air matanya saat ia mulai menangis karena merindukan orang tuanya. Yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa dan mampu mengukungku dalam pelukannya, mampu menyalurkan kenikmatan penuh dosa hingga merusak akal sehatku.

Jung Taekwoon adik kecilku? Bukan lagi, karena kini dia telah menjadi laki-lakiku, pelindungku, tempatku bersandar, tempatku kembali, tempatku menggantungkan harapan, tempatku bermanja, tempatku berkeluh kesah, tempatku membagi perasaan kasih cinta layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Telepon genggamku terus saja bergetar, meski tanpa melihat layarnya aku tau dengan pasti siapa yang sedang menghubungiku, Jung Taekwoon, pasti anak itu. Dia pasti khawatir mengapa aku belum juga sampai ke rumah meski waktu masih menunjukkan angka sepuluh, Taekwoon sayang.. maafkan kakak ya, karena kakak masih bersama seorang pemuda paling diincar oleh seluruh pegawai kantor, kami baru saja selesai makan malam dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, jangan marah ya.

" Rumahmu yang mana yeon?" Terdengar suara dari samping kananku

Aku sedikit memajukan kepala untuk melihat jalan, setelah memberitahu jika rumah berwarna putih dengan pagar kayu tinggi yang ada di sisi kanan jalan adalah rumahku, Choi Siwon, nama pemuda pemilik suara itu langsung menepikan mobilnya di depan rumahku.

Setelah melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil, aku langsung berjalan ke sisi pengemudi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sekaligus mengundangnya untuk mampir kedalam, menawarkan segelas kopi dan obrolan santai, namun setelah ia mengetahui jika aku tinggal dengan adik laki-lakiku, ia langsung menolak secara halus.

Dan tanpa ambil pusing, aku langsung mengangguk paham dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada laki-laki yang memiliki lesung pipit ini, serta menyuruhnya untuk berkendara dengan hati-hati. Baru dua langkah aku menjauh dari mobil itu, aku mendengar suara pintu mobil yang ditutup dan mendapatkan tarikan lalu pelukan, pelakunya adalah Choi Siwon.

Pikiranku langsung kosong seketika saat dia memelukku dan berucap jika ia merasa senang bisa makan malam berdua denganku, bayangkan saja, laki-laki yang paling diincar oleh pegawai perempuan sedang memelukmu erat, di depan rumahmu, berkata jika ia senang bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu,seakan akan dia memiliki perasaan khusus untukmu seorang.

Baru saja aku akan membalas setiap kata-katanya, menyampaikan jika aku juga berterimakasih atas makan malamnya, sebelum pelukan itu dilepaskan secara paksa dan sebuah punggung lebar ada di depanku serta disusul suara pukulan lalu usiran dari laki-laki yang amat sangat kukenal.

" Ya tuhan, hentikan jung taekwoon." –ucapku sambil menahan tangannya yang akan melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Siwon.

" Hentikan woonie, atau kakak akan marah." –tegasku sekali lagi.

Dia hanya melirikku dengan pandangan tajamnya tapi kemudian malah mendorong Siwon memasukki mobil dan mengusirnya, saat pandangan kami bertemu, aku bisa melihat raut wajah penuh amarah dan menghakimi, hei.. kakak hanya makan malam.

"Kenapa? Kami hanya makan malam, dia mengantarkan kakak pulang, tapi kau malah memukulnya lalu mengusirnya. Apa kakak pernah mengajarkan untuk berlaku kurang ajar pada orang lain?"-omelku

Astaga, aku akan menelepon Siwon setelah ini untuk menanyakan kabarnya serta meminta maaf atas kekasaran adikku.

Tapi Taekwoon hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab sedikitpun, dia malah mencengkram pergelangan tanganku kuat-kuat dan langsung menarikku masuk ke dalam rumah, setelah menutup pintu pagar dengan keras lalu membanting daun pintu untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Dia langsung mengunci rumah dengan sistem otomatis yang terpasang di dekat pintu depan, dan menarikku kembali menuju ruang tengah, astaga tanganku pasti memerah setelah ini.

Saat berhenti di ruang tengah, aku bisa melihat makanan yang telah ia siapkan dan sebuah kue tart dengan lilin tinggi yang menghiasi kue tersebut. Aku lupa kalau hari in ulang tahun Taekwoon, pantas saja dia menjadi marah. Astaga kakak macam apa aku ini.

" Taekwoon-ah, maafkan kakak. Kakak lupa kalau sekarang ulang tahunmu, kau pasti menunggu kakak dari tadi ya kan? Kita rayakan sekarang ya? Ayo nyalakan lilinya." –kataku sambil berjalan ke arah meja penuh hidangan itu.

Namun belum ada satu langkah aku berjalan, Taekwoon terlebih dulu menahanku. Seakan-akan aku tidak boleh jauh, meski hanya berjarak satu langkah kaki.

" Woonie, maafkan kakak ya? Kakak berjanji, besok akan kakak berikan kado apapun yang kau mau, hm?"-tawarku untuk meredakan amarahnya, dia pasti merasa kecewa karena aku melupakan hari istimewah ini.

Dan Taekwoon lagi-lagi hanya diam, dia malah memelukku erat dan menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leherku, lalu menggumam tidak jelas yang justru memberikan efek tersendiri di dalam tubuhku.

" Taekwoon?"

" Aku ingin mendapatkan kadoku sekarang"-tegasnya sambil berbisik di dekat telingaku

" Iya kakak akan memberikan kado, tapi tidak seka..."-ucapanku terpotong karena ia langsung membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Awalnya hanya sekedar menempel kemudian menjadi semakin menuntut, mengulum, menghisap, dan mengecup bibirku ia lakukan berulang-ulang. Bahkan dia dengan seenaknya menggigit bibir bawahku, saat aku sama sekali tidak membalas ciumannya. Ia juga langsung memasukkan lidahnya dalam ke dalam mulutku saat aku akan berteriak. Dia menggerakkan lidahnya dalam mulutku dengan sangat lihai, mengabsen gigi-gigiku, bermain di langit-langit mulutku, bahkan menggoda lidahku untuk membalas apa yang ia lalukan.

Dia menciumku dengan sangat baik dan sempurna, aku bahkan terbuai dalam ciumannya dan tanpa sadar membalas ciuman itu, sehingga ciuman itu semakin panas dan menuntut, bahkan tak jarang mulut kami mengeluarkan desahan disela ciuman panas itu.

Entah sejak kapan aku telah berbaring diatas ranjang taekwoon,sementara ciuman panas tadi telah beakhir dan Taekwoon lebih memilih untuk mencumbu leherku serta meremas payudaraku dari luar pakaian.

" Woon-ahhh.. hen..hentikan."- ucapku sambil menahan tangannya setelah berhasil mengumpulkan sedikit sisa-sisa kewarasan diantara sentuhan memabukkan yang terus ia berikan.

Tapi taekwoon hanya melanjutkan aksinya, mengecup, menjilat, menyesap dan mengigit sedikit kulit leherku,memberi tanda kemerahan yang kemudian menjadi ungu. Tangannya masih berada di dadaku, meremas dan memainkan salah satunya dari luar pakaian. Sementara tangan yang satunya sedang menahan berat tubuhnya, tangan yang lain, yang tadinya bermain didadaku, sekarang melepas kancing kemejaku satu-persatu.

Dan seiring dengan terbukanya pakaianku, ciuman dan jilatan itu turun ke dada membuat beberapa kissmark yang mungkin akan hilang beberapa hari kemuadian. Tangannya yang bebas tadi menyusup kebawah punggungku, melepaskan pengait bra hanya dalam sekali percobaan.

Dia hanya mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya hanya untuk mememberi ruang saat ia melepaskan kemeja beserta bra milikku yang kemudian ia lemparkan seenaknya. Setelah itu dia langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke puncak payudaraku, memainkan salah satunya dengan lidah lalu menghisap dan mengulumnya, dan yang lain diremas oleh tangannya.

Aku hanya bisa mendesahkan namanya dengan sangat nyaring, jika terkadang kewarasku muncul maka aku akan menyuruhnya berhenti namun itu juga berakhir percuma karena otakku telah dibutakan oleh perlakuan dari seorang pemuda yang ada diatasku.

Bahkan saat ia menanggalkan semua pakaianku, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Aku terlalu lemas untuk memberontak, bahkan saat dia sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya, aku sempat mendesah kecewa karena sekejap sensasi yang meliputi tubuhku harus menghilang.

"Apa kau menyukainya yeon?"- tanyanya

Dalam sedetik kewarasanku hampir kembali, jika saja dia tidak melepas kaosnya dan kembali mengukungku dalam panas tubuhnya. Sial! Taekwoon dan suasana ini benar-benar membutakanku, bahkan saat jari-jarinya yang panjang itu bermain di pangkal pahaku, mengusap, menggelitik, dan menggoda organ sensitifku, aku semakin dibuat buta dan tunduk padanya. Tanpa sadar aku mengundangnya untuk berlaku lebih, karena memang aku juga menginginkan itu, sekarang!

"Taekwoon..please..more.."

Saat sesuatu yang besar, panjang, dan panas berasa di area selatanku, aku tahu...jika ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk dan salah. Tapi seakan-akan aku tuli, dari teriakan tanda bahaya itu, aku malah mendekatakan tubuh kami. Hawa panas yang menguar dari tubuhnya begitu menggoda, dan keahliannya saat menggesekkan organ intim kami...kapan dia belajar ini, apakah aku hanya gadis kesekian yang telah merasakan sensasi ini darinya?

"Ini akan sakit, gigit saja pundakku."-perintahnya yang sukses membawaku kembali kepada kenyataan jika kami sedang...

Dapat kurasakan, sesuatu berusaha memasuki tubuhku dibawah sana, awalnya biasa namun lama-kelamaan menjadi sakit saat miliknya terus berusaha masuk, bahkan suaraku saat memanggil namanya terdengar kesakitan.  
"Gigit pundakku sayang."-ucapnya lebih lembut, dan seperti anak kecil, aku menuruti apa katanya.

"Oh..shit, kau sempit love."  
Saat semuanya telah masuk, dia menciumi wajahku sebentar. Memberikan sensasi tenang sehingga aku bisa melupakan sedikit rasa sakit tadi.

"Bolehkan?." Tanyanya penuh binar polos.  
Sementara aku langsung memekik, " Sudah sampai ini dan kamu masih bertanya huh?"  
Dia hanya tertawa lalu kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya, sakit...saat dia bergerakpun masih sakit.  
"Woon..sakit." –ucapku lirih.  
"Tahan sebentar." Balasnya lalu melumat bibirku penuh nafsu, aku yang awalnya merasa kesakitan kini terbuai oleh ciumannya yang begitu sempurna dan memabukkan, mungkin aku belum pernah berciuman seperti ini. Tapi lumatan Taekwoon, seakan-akan terus menjadi candu untukku, _hes's totally a god kisser._

Tangannya tidak tinggal dia, salah satunya terus membelai kulitku, terkadang juga meremas payudaraku. Begitu rasa sakitnya mulai hilang, ciumannya turun kearah leherku, kembali memberi tanda kemerahan disana.

Aku hanya bisa meremas rambutnya yang sedikit panjang itu dengan intens setiap dia memasukkan kelaminnya, bahkan suaraku lebih vokal memanggil namanya saat dia beralih mengulum puncak payudaraku.

Entah berapa lama kami dalam posisi ini, dia yang berada diatasku bergerak dengan aktif dan konstan, sementara aku hanya bisa pasrah dibawah kuasanya, sambil menautkan kedua kakiku diantara pinggulnya, seakan-akan menolak Taekwoon bergerak lebih jauh dari tubuhku. Sampai aku merasa sesuatu membesar didalam tubuhku,

" Yeon..its so close." Bisiknya di telingaku.  
"Ah..me too,taek.." –ucapanku terputus saat kurasakan gelombang itu datang, gelombang yang mendatangkan kenikmatan yang tidak terhingga. Bahkan rasa nikmat itu belum berakhir ketika sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dalam diriku membuat rasa nikmat itu menjadi berlipat, Taekwoon mengeluarkan spermanya didalam tubuhku. Aku akan hamil, astaga...bagaimana ini.

"Mari kita menikah." Ditengah kekalutanku, Taekwoon melamarku.  
"Aku mencintaimu, jadi menikahlah denganku." Ulangnya lalu mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

 **A..aah apa yang saya tulis ini?**

 **Sebenarnya..ini cerita yang datang saat saya sedang mengingat-ingat ff leon lama,**

 **Tapi saat saya cari, ceritanya sudah tidak ada, atau saya yang kurang teliti? Maaf..yang memiliki ide asli cerita ini, mengcopy tema atau idenya.**

 **Sejujurnya, saya sangat suka yang versi BL, namun otak saya merangkai cerita dengan kedok GS. Saya harap..kamu suka cerita versi saya ini,**

 **With love.**

 **Yanu Januarti**


End file.
